


玫瑰盛开之地

by johnnyvenn



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Godfather - Mario Puzo
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Crooked Cops, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Forbidden Love, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Vomiting, mafia business, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 桑儿·柯里昂和汤姆·黑根有一个秘密。这个秘密或许会将他们毁灭，更重要的是，毁灭他们的家族。这个秘密就是——他们相爱了。从桑儿13岁、汤姆12岁开始，他们就在一起了，所以他们会不惜一切代价保护它，桑儿愿牺牲他的妻子桑德拉以及孩子们，汤姆愿牺牲他数不到头的女朋友们。然而，汤姆突然生病了，守护秘密比他们想象的更困难。
Relationships: Kay Adams Corleone/Michael Corleone, Sonny Corleone/Tom Hagen
Kudos: 12





	1. 把你的心灵献给我Give Your Heart And Soul To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World Where Roses Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544472) by [Remy_Etienne_Creed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Etienne_Creed/pseuds/Remy_Etienne_Creed). 



> 原注：请原谅我的结构混乱。第一次看《教父（1、2）》之后这篇文章就这么蹦了出来，桑儿和汤姆之间的化学反应让我文思泉涌。本来没打算发表，但是读给男朋友之后他鼓励我发出来。我只能说，这对儿真心不错，如果你想看一篇走心又走肾的同人，那就是这篇了。如果灵感能源源不断的话或许会一直更新。篇名取自《玫瑰人生》（La Vie En Rose）这首歌的歌词，我感觉这就是他俩的歌，“玫瑰盛开之地”（World Where Roses Bloom）完全就是他们人生的写照。章节小标题有的取自这首，有的是其他1930s-1950s年代的歌。请您欣赏。  
> 译注：真的着手翻译才弄明白什么叫语言风格，已经尽可能还原作者的文风，但还是不能避免掺杂着我自己的风格，有别扭的地方欢迎指出！可能有错字漏字之类的错误，我眼花了就没改过来。  
> 要说有什么预警的话（原tag的齐全程度令我瞠目结舌），那就是有详细的呕吐描写，吃饭别看！！

他把手帕紧紧压在嘴唇上，“抱歉，先走一步。”他起身鞠了鞠躬，然后迅速离开。

“他不会有事吧？”凯看着那个走路有点僵硬的男人——汤姆，问道。

迈克尔，正津津有味地吃着烤宽面条（她从没见他吃得这么满足），抬头看了一眼然后迅速将注意力转回到食物上，“哦没事，汤姆就那样，总是急匆匆地。他没事的。”

凯不是很赞同，“你确定吗？他的脸色好苍白。”甚至在他们简短的交流过程中，变得更苍白了。

迈克尔停止进食，看着她担忧的神色。他在开口说话前擦了擦嘴，总是这么绅士。“好吧……如果你真的很担心我可以让人去瞧瞧。我也会去亲自确认一下，不过这会儿跟你在一块儿就挺好。哦！桑儿。太好了。嗨，桑蒂诺！”迈克尔朝一个路过的男人挥手，他个子更高，头发蜷曲，但毫无疑问跟迈克尔是亲戚。

那人一见到他，似乎顿时焕发了活力，他向迈克尔用力挥了挥手，然后径直走过来。尽管他很兴奋，但一路上有熟人向他伸出手时，他还是停下来跟他们握手。他跟那些人用意大利语交谈几句，然后在肩膀上互相拍了拍，这才站到他们的桌子前，“麦奇！”他呼喊着，几乎用一个拥抱把他抬离地面。“你去哪啦，嗯？爸爸到处找你！你不在他不拍照片。我们还担心你不来了呢，什么样的哥哥会不参加小妹妹的婚礼啊？我就知道你会来的。”

迈克尔笑了，“让康妮失望吗？我可不敢。”他想起自己不是一个人来的，向凯做了个手势，“这是我哥哥，桑蒂诺，但是大家都叫他桑儿。桑儿，这是我女朋友，凯。”

“你好。”她些许紧张地向他伸出手。他看起来人很不错，但是从她对迈克尔家人的了解，他们会责怪她的拘谨。

桑儿温柔地接过她的手，迅速亲了下，然后晃了晃。“不错，不错，我的小妹妹要结婚啦。很高兴认识你凯小姐，如果你不介意的话，我有一个问题要问你。像你这么可爱的姑娘为什么要跟我弟弟这样的傻瓜在一起呢？”

她看见迈克尔开玩笑地在他哥哥身上打了一下，便笑了笑。他们都是绅士，令人欣慰。她感觉桑儿和别人的那些兄弟没什么两样，“那我也得问你一个问题才公平。你是那个救了汤姆·黑根的人吗？”

桑儿露出甜蜜的微笑，点了点头。他俩一定很亲近，她想。“是的，女士。确实是我。他是我的童年玩伴。那个寒冷的冬天，他差点饿死，真是惨不忍睹。我把他带回家里，于是父亲就决定收养他。你已经见过汤姆了？”

凯点头，“是的，就在刚才。”

桑儿佯装恼怒，盯着迈克尔，“你个笨蛋！你先把她介绍给汤姆而不是我！”他揉揉迈克尔的头发，以那种大哥才有的方式，完全无视迈克尔是个战争英雄的事实。“好吧，我很高兴你有机会跟汤姆见了一面，凯小姐。他跟我们情同手足，别管他来自哪，他是个货真价实的柯里昂。他不是西西里人，不过你根本看不出来。他是个好人，彻头彻尾的好人。无比聪明。他是全纽约最他妈好的律师，只为我们服务。”

凯绽放出灿烂的笑容，她很高兴能从一个人口中听到对另一个人满是赞扬的评价，除了她的迈克尔，很少在别人身上见到这种品质。“听起来你跟汤姆关系真是不错。”她注意到这一点，开心地说道。

“当然啦。”桑儿回答道，听上去同样开心，“汤姆跟弗雷多和麦奇一样，都是我的兄弟。更重要的是，他是我最好的朋友。”

与大哥重逢的激动心情渐渐平复，迈克尔突然想起刚才叫桑儿过来是为了什么，“说起汤姆，他还好吧？”

桑儿耸耸肩，“跟平常没什么两样，有点紧张过度。怎么了？”

“凯很担心他。”

凯点头，“他脸色苍白。”

桑儿吃了一惊，“哦，我没注意到他有什么不对劲。”

“嗯，可能也没什么。”迈克尔说着，继续吃他的宽面条，“不过，你能帮我们去看看他吗？这样我和凯就放心多了。他是往那个方向走的，看上去挺着急。”

“没问题！”桑儿点点头快速离开，他们甚至没来得及跟他道别。

凯微笑着目送了他一会儿，终于开始吃自己的宽面条，汤姆·黑根肯定会没事的。“他们确实是最好的朋友，对吧？”

迈克尔咬了一口面条，说，“两小无猜，亲密无间。”

汤姆没在屋里，桑儿去父亲的书屋（一般总能在这里见到汤姆）找过了，也没找到。他开始变得心烦意乱，这么热的天可不适合玩躲猫猫游戏。过去桑儿需要汤姆的时候不费吹灰之力就能找到他。当他终于在花园里的一把椅子上发现汤姆折叠整齐的燕尾服时，他咧咧嘴笑了起来。他微笑着轻轻抚摸那件衣服，“你真令我惊讶。这么多年来，你还是这么出乎意料。竟然躲在这里，你在菜地里干什么呢？”

汤姆没有回答。这不奇怪，他忙着工作的时候不会搭理除了父亲以外的任何人。但这是康妮的婚礼啊，连父亲都把生意放在一旁了。“汤米？”桑儿呼唤。

依然没人回答。桑儿拨开枝叶往前走，看见汤姆四肢着地，趴在地上。他怎么躲在这？衣服都给弄脏了。要知道没人比汤姆更注重衣衫整洁。“汤姆？”桑儿又唤了一声，把自己的外套脱下来扔在地上，完全不像汤姆那样叠得整整齐齐。

汤姆剧烈地咳嗽一声，呕吐起来。

哦，该死！原来是这样！汤姆要是觉得难受自然会躲起来。军师可不能露怯，这是他们的共识。小时候他就总是隐藏自己的病痛，说服母亲让他去上学，而桑儿却总是装病不去。桑儿赶紧冲到汤姆身边，中间被植物绊倒几次，妈妈得抱怨他的衣服，不过无所谓，汤姆需要他。“哦，汤米。”他安抚着汤姆的后背。“你这个可怜的家伙。”单单今天生病。汗水从汤姆脖子上流下来，他的金发在阳光下闪闪发光。要不是汤姆这么难受，他准会被挑起性趣。“汤姆，你怎么了？喝太多红酒了吗？”他从来不会像意大利人那样喝酒，不管别的地方多么“意大利”，喝酒这点没变。

汤姆尽力平息咳喘，花了好长时间才抬起头看着桑儿，“我只喝了一杯。”

桑儿皱了皱眉，好吧，他的酒量肯定比这要大。“汤姆，你生病了？什么时候的事？” 该死的，为什么汤姆什么都没告诉他? ！ 他总是这样。 “你在大太阳底下待太久了。”

汤姆又咳了好一会，才说，“这是康妮的婚礼，无论如何我是不会错过的。她第一次跟卡洛见面的时候我也在场。再说，我一直没生过病。”

“得了，你可骗不了我。”桑儿俯身跪在他身旁，抬起他的下巴，迫使汤姆直视他。

汤姆猛地把脸转过去，这动作使他头晕目眩，只好赶紧捂住嘴巴。过了一会他感觉好点了，低声对桑儿说，“你干嘛？会让人看到的！”

桑儿翻了个白眼，“谁会跑菜地来看咱们？”手搭在眼上四周看了看。“哪有人？这里就咱俩。再说了，咱们是兄弟，哥哥这样抚摸弟弟很正常。”

汤姆无可奈何地叹了口气。他现在太难受了，没法反驳桑儿。“好吧，好吧。小心点，好吗? ”

“这话应该我来说才对吧？他们说得没错，你的脸色白得跟纸一样。”桑儿抚摸着他的脸，看见汤姆眼下深色的眼袋，他什么时候变得这么憔悴了？

汤姆的眼睛眯了眯，警觉起来，意识到有人注意到了他这幅模样，“谁说的？”

“凯，麦奇的新女友。要不是我亲眼看到你这个样子，还以为她对你有意思。她可担心你了，还让麦奇暂时舍弃他的烤宽面条，派我来找你。”桑儿回答地不动声色。倒不是说他真的在意凯对汤姆的好意，实际上桑儿相信所有女人都会爱上汤姆。

汤姆的脸又白了一层。手再一次捂住嘴巴，比之前更紧。他的眼神落向地面，呻吟从手指缝中溜出来，“请别说那个。”

桑儿大笑起来（很快就会后悔这么做），“麦奇还是宽面条？”

来不及了。桑儿还没反应过来，汤姆的手已经嘴边落到地面上，手掌和膝盖撑着泥土。这次汤姆不仅咳嗽，而且伴随着剧烈干呕，但是什么都没呕出来。

“天啊，汤姆！相信我，刚才不是故意的！”桑儿叫起来，一只手温柔地拍着他的后背。

汤姆没有看他，桑儿意识到或许他没功夫在意别的事了。尽管如此他还是在又一次反胃感涌上来之前，拍拍桑儿的腿让他避开。

桑儿发出同情的声音，在他背上轻柔地抚摸拍打。他可怜的汤米。

汤姆咳嗽一声，张开嘴巴让一股稀薄的液体吐到地上。天啊，他真的生病了，而且看上去挺严重。汤姆呻吟着，闭上眼睛。他不能在康妮的婚礼上病成这样，老头子随时会召唤他，生意马上就要开始了。

桑儿眉头紧锁，对于汤姆现在想些什么一清二楚。他拥抱住汤姆，让他的额头栖息在自己的肩膀上。“别在意了，没关系的。事已至此，宝贝，事已至此。”他知道汤姆需要安慰，在他后背上揉了揉，说：“现在什么也别想，都放在一边。汤姆，亲爱的，顺其自然吧，吐出来会好些的。你知道会好些的。”

“但我讨厌这样。”汤姆呜咽着。两个人心心相印，今天对汤姆来说有多重要，他们都非常了解。毋庸置疑，他不愿意生病，但是他更不愿意让家族失望，甚至对他们毫无用处。最重要的是，他绝对不能让老头子失望。他是汤姆最敬仰的人，这份尊敬超越了父子之情。

桑儿温柔地亲吻着他的额头，“你的心情我都明白，但这是无可奈何的。”桑儿松开怀抱，好直视他的眼睛，“汤米，你需要我的帮助，对吗？”

汤姆知道这个提议意味着什么，但他不能奢求更多，“不用。”他用气声说道，声音细若蚊蝇。

“好吧，汤米，你只要告诉有什么我能做的，你知道我愿意为你做任何事，不是吗？” 桑儿温柔而亲切地说。

“是啊。”汤姆再一次干呕起来。哦，这次看起来挺糟糕。他感觉恶心极了。虽然害怕被人看到，但他还是说：“嘿，桑儿，你能不能，抱着我？我知道这是在公共场所，但是……”他被又一阵痉挛打断。

“这不用你多说。”桑儿低声说，把汤姆扶到自己两腿之间，汤姆打了个嗝，提示桑儿把自己的脸挪开。但是，该死的，如果汤米要遭受这一切，他会在他身边陪着他，一起经历。桑儿把下巴搁在汤姆肩膀上，亲吻他的脖子，低声说，“吐出来吧，宝贝，吐出来。”

桑儿话音将落，汤姆立刻呕吐起来，但什么都没吐出来。“哦，上帝。”汤姆瑟瑟发抖。尽管他讨厌生病，尽管他饱受折磨，他只想现在全都吐出来。他们可不能永远在这耗下去，早晚会被人发现。

“我在这，宝贝。”桑儿平静地说。在这种时刻，他好像总是知道该怎么做，然而其他场合就有些不合时宜。他摸了摸汤姆的肚子，感觉到一个硬块。那不是他的腹肌，亲吻过他每一寸皮肤的桑儿对那里的触感了如指掌。

汤姆抽搐了一下，几乎无法坐直。他在抽搐间隙喘着粗气，咳出了一些东西，混合着红酒的颜色。

桑儿畏缩了一下，把脚移开一点，但他仍然用双臂抱着汤姆。他现在需要他，桑儿不会让他失望的。今天不会，以后也不会。“就是这样，汤米，你做得很好。”

下一波抽搐更加剧烈，如果不是桑儿搀扶着，他就会摔倒在地。呕吐物喷了出来，几乎让他窒息，巨大的压力让一些东西从鼻子里流出来。他的眼睛湿润了，但并不是在哭泣。毫无征兆，痛苦淹没了他，使他大张着嘴失去了控制。天啊，他还在抽搐，整个人在桑儿怀里缩成一团。吐出来的是什么呢？他今天根本没吃什么东西。他难受极了，这显然不是吃坏了肚子。终于，恶心感渐渐消退，汤姆谨慎地倾着身子等待着。他不会冒险，尤其在今天。他们得在康妮的婚礼照片上板板整整的。所以，汤姆又等了一两分钟。等他确信自己不会再次失控，他瘫倒在桑儿怀里，头依靠着桑儿的肩膀，视线投放在遮蔽他们的树荫上。

“哦，汤米。”桑儿柔声说道，声音中包含着汤姆从未见识过的怜爱之情，这可不像桑儿，但此时此刻，汤姆不介意。如果桑儿对他体贴入微，他也不会觉得有什么问题。他看起来确实奄奄一息，任谁都会施舍帮助。

“汤米，宝贝。”桑儿哄着他。抬起手背擦拭汤姆脸上的污渍，但是汤姆别过脸去，他听到一声微弱的呜咽。

“别，桑儿，太恶心了。”

桑儿勉强咧嘴笑了笑，汤姆会在意这种事让他有点伤心。“我不在乎。”他轻声说道，擦去汤姆嘴唇上的胃酸和脸上的鼻涕。汤姆最在意的就是整洁，他只希望能为他做的更多。汤姆肯定不乐意裹着那套被汗水浸透的礼服，要不是他们尺码不同，他恨不得互相交换。桑儿亲吻汤姆潮湿的太阳穴，这个可怜人在他双臂间颤抖不止。

“桑儿……”汤姆转过脸来，他看起来格外脆弱，弱不禁风。一瞬间，汤姆又变成了那个在雪地里饿得发抖的小孩。他把脸埋在桑儿的衬衫里。或许会弄脏他的衬衫，这个念头在汤姆心里一闪而过，但他情不自禁。待会再道歉也不迟，现在他需要桑儿，需要他的能量。

桑儿紧紧环着汤姆，让他俩靠得更近，手指摩挲着他湿漉漉的头发，“我在这，汤米，我一直都在。”他静静地拥抱着他，过了一会，他问：“你感觉好点了吗？”桑儿默默地替汤姆擦去脸上的泪水，虽然他知道汤姆会觉得太露骨了，但他依然这么做。

“没有！”汤姆抽泣起来，涌出了更多的眼泪。桑儿的衣服被沾湿，“没有比这更糟糕的了！我还是很难受！”

桑儿只得继续安慰他，在他的头顶上印下亲吻，“听着，汤姆，让我帮你吐出来，好吗？等你全吐出来，难受劲一过去，咱们就回去参加婚礼，行吗？”

汤姆点头，发现桑儿的衬衫紧紧抓在自己手里。

“好，汤米，咱们就这么做。我很想让你喘口气，但你比我更清楚没时间了。”桑儿尽可能让自己听起来像汤姆平时处理事情的口气。

听到这句话，汤姆认真看着桑儿，眼神坚决，“是的，没错。”汤姆听起来气定神闲，他知道如果他紧张的话，对桑儿没什么好处。而现在，他只想这一切赶紧结束。

桑儿点头，不像汤姆那么镇定。“首先得把你扶起来。”他边说边调整汤姆的姿势，希望声音没有发抖。“我数到三，可以吗？”他把两根手指按在汤姆嘴唇上，它们顺从地张开，他的口腔滚烫。如果不是现在的情形……“一，”他感觉汤姆重新打起精神。“二，”他膝盖上的裤子布料被汤姆捏成一团。“三。”

桑儿闭上眼睛，把两根手指伸进汤姆的嘴巴里，按压喉咙深处，他不忍心看下去。有反应了，汤姆在手指的刺激下咳嗽，干呕，如果还是不起效，这会非常不舒服。他尽量不去听也不去想，上帝啊，为什么要让汤姆承受这些？他的心紧紧攥起来，害怕他让汤姆更难受了。他压着他的喉咙，直到汤姆不再抽搐，再也没有东西可吐了，他收回了手指。

汤姆一下子失去了力气，瘫倒在桑儿胸前，大口呼吸，抓着着桑儿黑裤子的手指渐渐发白。桑儿用鼻子蹭蹭汤姆的脖子，怀着愧疚皱了皱眉。而汤姆正努力呼吸，以获得更多空气。

“汤米，我很抱歉。”桑儿向他道歉，为他捋顺胸口，好像他能将空气顺进去似的。

汤姆在他膝盖上轻拍两下，依靠在他身上，让空气缓缓输入。这比想象中花费了更多时间。“多、多谢。”终于，他不再感到恶心，他们成功了。

“觉得好点了吗，亲爱的？”桑儿柔声问道。

上一次叫我亲爱的是什么时候？汤姆感到诧异而陌生。从糟糕状态中缓过来的汤姆因为这句话绽放出了笑容。“嗯，我好多了。感觉我们可以回去了。”实际上汤姆不想回去。尽管他爱康妮，她是他的小妹妹，待她像亲妹妹一样好；尽管汤姆为她的婚礼感到高兴，但是什么也比不上现在这奢侈的一刻，依偎在桑儿怀里，哪怕这时间是靠自己的痛苦换来的。

桑儿搂紧他，希望能缓解汤姆的病痛。“那咱们离开这吧，我真的不知道该怎么跟别人解释咱俩为什么坐在菜园里。”那块污渍被他用泥土掩盖住。桑儿先站起来，环顾四周，确定没人发现他们，然后伸手拉汤姆，“能站起来吗？”

“可以，我觉得能行。”汤姆坚定地说，至少他让自己听起来很坚定，然而那只在桑儿掌心里发抖的手实在缺乏说服力。桑儿恨不得把他抱起来，但他知道汤姆无论如何都不会冒这么大的险。

“好了，汤米，你抓紧了。”桑儿架着汤姆的一条胳膊，尽可能把重量分担给自己。这挺轻松，汤姆一直很清瘦，妈妈总拿这个开涮，要不是汤姆长得标志他也会加入嘲讽。但是无论胖瘦，汤姆总是那样漂亮。

汤姆应声点头，让桑儿把他从菜园架出去。此时此刻也只能这么做了。

桑儿倒是不在乎亲密举动被人发现，他只担心汤姆会晕过去，所以不停跟他聊天，虽然大部分是自言自语。“我得把咱们两个清理干净，不能就这样回去。如果爸爸让我活到婚礼照片装裱那时，你和康妮也不会原谅我。去哪呢？现在不能进屋，女人们会蜂拥而至问东问西。用花园里的水管！这后面肯定有一个。来吧，汤姆！”他拖着汤姆来到放外套的地方，先扶稳他，然后弯腰拿外套。之后，桑儿扶着汤姆朝水管走去，让他在一节通往侧门的楼梯上坐下。他打开水管，迅速将礼服外侧打湿。做完这一切，他为自己的办事能力感到自豪。

“汤姆，坐着别动好吗？咱俩都不想在这被发现。”桑儿调笑道。他擦拭着汤姆的脸，那些污渍消失了，迅速而彻底。好在，清凉的水好像让汤姆振作起来了。

“干得好，桑儿。”从呆滞状态中恢复过来的汤姆喃喃自语。他接过桑儿手中的外套，用水管浸湿，“我来帮你。”

桑儿一动不动，他怀念汤姆手指抚摸他的感觉，即使汤姆只是清理他脸上的脏污，也能让他心跳错乱。桑蒂诺·柯里昂想，如果有任何人知道汤姆对他意味着什么，他必死无疑。因为汤姆是他的软肋，虽然这么说很过分，但事实是他的孩子们比不上汤姆重要，汤姆是他人生中的全部。他会为他付出一切。他迷恋汤姆的抚摸，汤姆展现出亲切而动人的微笑，仿佛他有一个秘密，只告诉桑儿一个人。当桑儿也清理得一干二净时，情难自抑，一把捉住汤姆的手，十指相扣。他惊讶地发现他们竟是如此吻合。

“桑儿……”汤姆试着警示，但他没有松手。桑儿总是让他变得软弱。

趁着汤姆的手没来得及抽走，桑儿迅速在那上面印下亲吻。“汤米，我真希望你是女人，这样我就可以和你结婚，就可以一直和你相爱。你是我唯一的愿望。”在他们相处的时光中，这句话汤姆已经听过无数次，他相信桑儿还会继续说下去。但直到今天，桑儿才意识到这句话所承担的重量。

汤姆的表情松动了，心里暖洋洋的。但是他必须坚强起来，必须压抑住桑蒂诺的激情。“走吧，回到婚礼上去。康妮真的要生气了。”他拉起桑儿的手，看到有人过来便马上松开了。

“他们在那！正往这走呢！”看见他们，弗雷多大喊起来。全家都摆好姿势准备合照，就等他们了，“嘿你俩赶快过来！”

“桑儿，你不是说爸爸正找我吗？”迈克尔大笑。

“啊，你快闭嘴吧！”桑儿在迈克尔后背拍了拍，然后亲了亲康妮的脸颊，“我这不是来了嘛！”

终于，照片拍完了。一张完美无缺的全家福。没人知道桑儿为汤姆做的那些事，没有人。

桑儿还没来得及关照汤姆的感受，父亲就把他带到书房谈生意去了。桑儿不知道自己能不能瞅准机会问问他。


	2. 你施下的魔咒This Magic Spell You Cast

他粗鲁地闯进父亲的书房，老头子引以为傲的长子，当然可以随心所欲地干任何事。毕竟，父亲一直认为他应该在家族事务中表现得更加活跃，这是他即将接手的命运。

果然屋子里的人齐齐转头看着他，他为自己的决定感到一丝兴奋。父亲抬起头，表情还是那样深藏不露，而胖子克莱门扎则一脸困惑。诚然，桑儿不怎么掺和家族事务，但他是下一任老大，有什么好惊讶的？看见汤姆也在，桑儿舒心多了，他就是为了他才闯进来的。他的脸色看起来异常惨白，比刚才在外面差点把肺吐出来那时更白。看到桑儿，汤姆同样露出诧异的神情，但他看起来还是有点精神恍惚，疲惫不堪。这更加坚定了桑儿加入他们的决心。“我要加入你们，可以吗，爸爸？”

老头点头同意，挥手示意桑儿在椅子上坐下。

桑儿随意坐在汤姆身边，尽可能简短地向汤姆投了一个关怀的眼神。凑近看，他好像更糟糕了，不停地出虚汗。为什么另外两个人就没注意到呢？

汤姆向他勉强笑笑，重新变成了那个友善的好弟弟。他亲切地拍拍桑儿的后背。但是似乎哪里不太对劲，他没有回应桑儿的眼神。从少年时代开始，他们就学会完全用眼神对话。汤姆不可能看不到桑儿眼神里的担忧。

克莱门扎清了清喉咙，首先开口：“包纳萨拉的事怎么办？他们对他女儿做那种事是很可耻，但他对柯里昂家没有半点尊敬。他胆小如鼠，能回馈给我们什么呢？”

老头子哼了一声，吸了口雪茄，然后将烟雾缓缓吐出，他把小猫再一次抱到腿上，开口说：“现在，什么都不办。同样，我也不希望他为我们办任何事，他是个殡仪馆老板。但是迟早……我们或许用得到他。此外，”他将烟灰抖落到水晶烟灰缸里，“他也算家族一份子了，除非有理由，我们不怀疑家人。发生在他女儿身上的破事……令人作呕，包纳萨拉理应得到复仇。我们看在她的面上，克莱门扎。”

克莱门扎颔首，领会到这是为那个女孩复仇。“这就是为什么意大利的良家女孩只追求意大利小伙，反过来也一样。”

汤姆表面上不动声色，桑儿知道他只是强撑。

老头子把雪茄搁在水晶烟灰缸上，接下来该说正事了。“克莱门扎，我想让你的人办这件事，用你最可靠的人。这是咱们向新家族成员施与好意，要办得干净利落。别让我们的人或者包纳萨拉惹上任何麻烦，明白吗？”

克莱门扎深深吸了一口雪茄，然后端端正正地放在老头子的烟灰缸里，“我已经有了合适人选。”

“很好，很好。现在，还有另外一件要处理，汤姆？”老头子唤道，将炯炯的目光投向他的养子。

“什么事，先生？”汤姆彬彬有礼地说，总是那么乖巧。他出了好多汗，正偷偷给自己扇风，听到老头叫他立刻放弃了。桑儿把一切看在眼里。这会或许老头子也注意到了，该死，克莱门扎也应该看见了。

“今晚你就去加利福尼亚。等你回来，赶紧处理那个面包师儿子恩佐的事。”老头子命令道。

加利福尼亚？！今晚？！今晚汤姆坐不了飞机去不了任何地方！爸爸难道瞧不见他有多难受吗？

汤姆点头了，该死的。桑儿知道他没法像他那样拒绝。

“等会，等会。加利福尼亚？为什么是汤姆去加利福尼亚？还非得是今晚？是不是太仓促了？”桑儿急忙说道。如果汤姆不能照顾自己的话，那就由他来，一直都是这样。这该死的工作狂。

“是强尼。他想演部电影，但是那个导演，沃尔茨，不同意。相信我，桑蒂诺，我也不喜欢这么着急，能给我们点时间从康妮的婚礼中缓过神来最好。但是强尼说电影下周就要开拍了，只能今晚。”老头子回复道，又拿起雪茄来。

“好吧……就不能派别人吗？”桑儿坚持。汤姆把手放在他胳膊上给予无声的警示。

老头子不停抽着雪茄，这说明即使桑儿没说得太过火，还是把父亲惹恼了。他不再逗弄那只小猫，说道：“桑儿，你觉得我会派随便个人来干这件事吗？除了汤姆谁还能胜任？沃尔茨是个大人物，值得我们的尊敬。我希望我的教子能满意，你难道不希望自己的兄弟高兴吗？没人能像汤姆那样具有说服力。他今晚就走。”老头子慢条斯理地解释着，好像这是世界上最明显的事实，言语间充满对沃尔茨的鄙夷之情。

“可是，爸爸……他太累了！或许就这一次派别的人去吧。我可以去，或者迈克尔。”桑儿争辩道。当桑儿决定一件事，就不会轻易改变。而没有什么比汤姆更让他在意。

猫儿被放到桌子上，这下糟糕了。“桑蒂诺！”老头子厉声喝道。

汤姆在桑儿开口前插进对话中：“柯里昂阁下，约翰尼·方丹会出演那部电影。”

柯里昂阁下站起来，嘴边挂着一丝微不可见的笑容。他走到汤姆身边去拥抱他，并在背上拍了拍。“这才是一个可靠的男人。”他亲吻了汤姆的双颊，“去收拾行李然后跟你的女人道别吧。”

汤姆点头，向桑儿投去恼怒的一瞥，然后向门口走去。奇怪的是，门似乎离他越来越远，一瞬间又分裂成两个，它们一会大一会小。汤姆摇摇头，试着让头脑恢复清醒。他向其中一个门伸出手，希望摸到正确那个，结果眼前开始变黑。哦，他晕倒了。没时间提醒其他人，他拼命想抓住墙，椅子，任何东西。可惜他已经倒下去了。他只听到桑儿在后面喊了声“汤米！”，就什么都听不到了。

书房的地板上，躺着失去知觉的军师。这种事从来没有发生过，更别说发生在汤姆身上，他是个坚强的人。桑儿迅速扑过去，让汤姆的头枕在他的大腿上。“汤米！”他又喊了一声，试图把弟弟晃醒。汤姆昏过去这段时间，克莱门扎发现桑儿的脸色变得异常深沉。“汤米？”他小心叫了一声，可是没有应答。“哦，汤米，你真的生病了。”他抚摸着汤姆湿漉漉的头发。

看到桑儿如此温柔地呼唤着汤姆，并用袖子拭去他额上的汗珠，克莱门扎被深深感动了。他坚信，没人像桑儿爱汤姆那样爱着自己的兄弟。整个家族，甚至连父亲都对桑儿成为下一任老大心存疑虑，但有一件事可以确定，桑儿深爱着他的家人。只要这份爱保持下去，事情就不会太糟糕。克莱门扎欣慰地笑了笑，然后抬眼看着老头子，“我可以去加利福尼亚跟那个导演谈。”他看到桑儿向他投来感激的一瞥，便知道自己的提议没错。

维托思考了一会，然后点头道：“去吧。”他挥手送别克莱门扎，然后绕过书桌查看他倒下的军师。“他怎么了？”问题直接抛给桑儿，如果有人清楚汤姆的情况，此人一定是桑儿。他们两个总是对彼此的事一清二楚。

“爸爸，我和您一样一无所知。在婚礼上，迈克尔的女朋友凯发现他面色苍白，于是迈克尔让我去看看是怎么回事。我找到他的时候他正在呕吐，但之前从没说过身体哪里不舒服。而且只喝了一杯红酒。”

维托把手放在养子的前额上，这孩子浑身滚烫，他立刻站起来，沉声道：“桑儿，把他送到房间去。我让弗雷多叫医生。”

“是的，爸爸。”桑儿立即应答，心急如焚。他从地上抱起汤姆，感受到怀里人的四肢软弱无力，桑儿皱紧眉头。在这个情形下，桑儿没心情享受汤姆在他怀里的感觉。即便汤姆讨厌被人抱着，可是他无法反抗了。“来吧，汤米。”

汤姆呻吟着醒来。他眨眨眼，望着窗外，已经是晚上了，屋里点着灯光。他皱了皱眉，发生了什么？翻身费了好大力气，他为此感到惊讶和担忧。特瑞沙不在身边……他一个人躺在床上。他坐起来，结果一阵眩晕袭击了他，不得不用两只手捂着脑袋来稳住自己。

“上帝啊，汤姆，别起来。你再乱动会死的。”一个声音响起。

是桑儿。桑儿在这？为什么？为什么坐在旁边的椅子上？“桑儿……”汤姆的声音沙哑极了，“你怎么在这？”

“你在爸爸的书房晕倒了，把我们都吓了一跳，连胖子克莱门扎都吓得不轻。你不记得了？唉，有可能真的撞到脑袋了，虽然那个医生说没有，但他是个白痴。”桑儿一五一十地说。

“但是，你在这干嘛？”汤姆重复了一遍问题，稍微提高了音量，这让他的喉咙受到刺激。他弯腰剧烈咳嗽起来，差点把身体咳碎。

“老天，我刚才怎么跟你说的？别乱动汤米！”不知道桑儿从哪弄来一杯水，送到他唇边，清凉的水划过他灼热的喉咙。

喝完杯子中的水，汤姆慢慢地转向桑儿，“你只说了事情的经过，可没解释你在这里的原因。”现在他的声音稍微放大了一点。

桑儿脸上的表情扭曲起来，先是困惑然后变成暴怒，他从椅子上跳起来怒视汤姆，“你这话什么意思？事情的经过就是这样，汤米！你以为我会就这么走了？轻轻松松回家去？我在干嘛？当然是在照顾你！为什么？因为我爱你！你怎么就不明白，汤米？”他处在失控的边缘，呼吸急促，脸色涨红。

汤姆不为所动。他早就对桑儿的脾气习以为常。桑儿经常大发脾气，虽说孩童时期大家都不会控制脾气，但随着年龄的增长，别人渐渐学会控制，而桑儿没有。因此他还有个“火炮仗”的外号。只有汤姆知道如何处理。在他众多天赋之中，能控制桑儿是他认为最实用的一个。这就是为什么在学校里汤姆升到和桑儿同级、餐桌上妈妈总是安排汤姆坐在桑儿旁边。汤姆就是桑儿的克星。他直视着桑儿的眼睛，然后心平气和地说：“桑德拉和孩子们怎么办？”

桑儿果然平静下来，回答说：“在家里。我告诉他们爸爸生意上需要我帮忙。桑德拉不会问我一堆问题，不像某人。”

汤姆皱眉，担心道：“撒谎成了习惯会很麻烦。”哦，说错话了，可是覆水难收。

那句话已经来不及收回。桑儿将双拳捏得通红，他气得浑身发抖，“好啊，那不如现在就打电话告诉他们真相！我的弟弟需要我！这足够诚实了吧，汤米？！你就不知道你对我来说更重要吗？”汤姆咆哮着，他无法控制，也不在乎整栋房子几乎都能听到“你比老婆孩子更重要”这句。他妈的！桑儿将手中的杯子掷向墙角，杯子摔得粉碎。

汤姆的身子畏缩了一下，胳膊护住脑袋。其实没必要的，他知道那杯子离他很远，桑儿不想伤到他。他只是有点沮丧。

妈的，妈的。我吓到他了。桑儿想，这可不是我想要的。“哦，汤米，对不起。”他冲到床边把汤姆拉到怀里，汤姆身上有点颤抖。不止一次，他诅咒自己的坏脾气。他爱抚着汤姆的金发，“对不起。”

汤姆哆嗦着，“没事。医生怎么说？”

桑儿忍不住笑了，“这才是你该问的。”

“我怎么了？”汤姆抬头看他。

“说你得了流感。真是庸医。”桑儿怒气冲冲。

汤姆的眼神垂向床单，大脑开始思考。汤姆总是满怀心思，但不会瞒着桑儿。他不喜欢他这样。

“不……没错……流感说得通……几天前我就感到恶心了。”汤姆喃喃自语。

桑儿的笑容消失，“什么？！你竟然不告诉我？！”声音中重现出暴怒的痕迹。上帝护佑，他总算使自己平静下来，汤姆最不需要的就是他的暴怒。他深吸一口气，说；“听着，从现在开始，你一旦感觉不对劲就要向我报告，明白吗，汤米？”

汤姆点点头，“好……”终于，他抬起手回抱住桑儿，静静依偎在桑儿肩膀上，沉浸在这一刻中。桑儿身上暖洋洋的，他喜欢这种温暖。几分钟后，他打破了安静的气氛。有个问题从醒来后就一直在他心中徘徊，却被桑儿的暴脾气打断。他满心都是这件事所以疏忽了桑儿的情绪。不过桑儿现在平静多了，呼吸平稳地吹拂在他头发上。他问：“加利福尼亚和沃尔茨怎么办？”

桑儿笑了起来，“克莱门扎去处理了。你哪也别去，什么也别干。”他吻了吻他的金发，“没有理由不让我照顾你。”

“谁说我不想让你照顾？”汤姆笑着，试着怒目瞪回去，可是他太爱这个男人了，没有成功。桑儿可以征服任何人，而他最喜爱的目标，汤姆，越来越容易被征服。

桑儿傻乎乎地笑着，他知道这样会让汤姆迅速融化。果不其然。“是吗？”他按压汤姆的嘴唇，“那你为什么不让我多照顾你？我打赌你不愿意，是吗？”

真要命，他孩子气的一面更是让人无法拒绝。“你猜对了。”久违的喜悦在汤姆心中浮现，是他独一无二的桑儿，永远是桑儿，才能让他这样高兴。

桑儿发自内心地感到激动，他哈哈大笑起来，嗡嗡的震动触动着怀里的汤姆。桑儿玩笑道：“真的吗，汤米？现在总该愿意让我照顾你了吧。”

汤姆对他吐吐舌头，只有这个男人能让柯里昂家的军师在紧闭的房门背后做出这么不体面的事。汤姆是家族的智囊，靠智力而不是武力取胜，在众人眼里必须时刻表现出专业的一面。尽管现在，谢天谢地他没有。“随时随地，我都愿意。”汤姆挑逗他。

“我等不及了。”桑儿一边说，一边将汤姆的肩膀缓缓推向枕头，他在汤姆唇上轻轻啄了一下。不用看，汤姆就知道桑儿硬了。

不得不承认，桑儿这样斜着眼睛看他实在令人心动。这个人是不折不扣的性爱狂魔，只需看看他结婚五年有了四个孩子就知道他在炫耀什么。如果桑德拉对桑儿的鸡巴有意见，那汤姆更是如此。或许，可能，汤姆现在也硬了一半，但他就是不能忘记现在的处境。汤姆可不能任由自己失去控制。所以尽管他会后悔，还是推了推桑儿。可惜他现在手上无力，不能真的把他推开。“你要干什么？”汤姆嘶声道，眼睛指着门口。

桑儿翻了个白眼，抓起汤姆的手腕轻而易举地将它们举过头顶，如同提起爸爸的小猫。“放轻松，你以为我真的是个白痴？门锁了。还记得吗？我说过我要照顾你。我会把你伺候得舒舒服服的。”他的声音中溢满了欲望，眼睛喷射着激情之光，令人心醉神迷。

“锁上了也不意味着我们能为所欲为，这栋房子还住着别人呢，他们从门前经过怎么办？”汤姆耳语道。然而那双被定住的手没有反抗。

“那你可要小声点。”桑儿轻声说，一只手抚摸着汤姆的脸。他们再一次接吻，舌头足够深入，汤姆能品尝到香烟的味道，他时常忧虑这股常年吸烟留下的味道。桑儿环住汤姆的后脑勺，轻柔地揪住他的头发。他的舌头探进去一点，好让它抽离的时候，汤姆会跟着纠缠一会，并为其离开而发出小小的呜咽。他窃笑着，开心地戏弄着他。汤姆的双手依然老老实实地在他的控制之下。

桑儿知道，汤姆彻底缴枪投降了。他掩饰不住喘息的声音，“啊，好吧。但我……今晚不行。平时你都会把我折磨坏了，现在这样做到一半我准会晕过去。”

“哦，相信我宝贝，我很乐意干你，但不是现在，汤米。”桑儿低吼着，咬住他的脖子。放在汤姆脸上的那只手慢慢往下滑，越滑越低，一直滑到他的腰部。桑儿脸上挂着淫糜的笑容，将手探进汤姆的睡裤中。

桑儿给他换了衣服？这个白痴是怎么想的？！肯定有人会乱说一通。汤姆抓住桑儿的手腕，低声说：“你确定吗？我现在一塌糊涂……”这不是他原本要说的话。他本来是要提醒桑儿，怎么说出来变了样？

桑儿哼了一声，“没错，就现在，你最好给我像个乖乖仔那样躺好。还是说你只听老头子的？要知道，我是下一任老大，你也是我的军师……”他轻轻握了握汤姆的手。

桑儿忘了一个残酷的事实——汤姆跟他一样是个尖酸刻薄的混蛋——不，甚至比他更过分，因为汤姆更聪明（这混蛋经常利用这一点）。他立刻反击道：“哦，你是下一任老大吗？我差点相信了。如果有个职位应聘醉醺醺的混蛋，那才最适合你。”

“军师，你可真无礼啊！竟敢嘲笑你的老大？没人教你举止礼貌吗？你该庆幸你生病了，否则我要好好给你上一课。让你明白那张嘴应该怎么用！”桑儿努力板起脸来，可是他的手却在饶有趣味地轻抚汤姆的脖子。

汤姆从一阵愉悦的颤抖中缓过神来，又成了那个刻薄的婊子，他嘲弄道：“你在威胁我？哦，我好害怕啊。我可不是你的老婆，九寸长的鸡巴吓不到我！”他得意的神情好像一只偷腥的猫。

为什么要提这个？桑德拉是他不愿提及的部分。真是大煞风景。桑儿决心小小惩罚一下，于是快速将他翻过身来，可是又不忍心对汤姆太严厉，便在他粉嫩的小屁股上轻巧地拍了下，“桑德拉？我们之前怎么说的来着？”

越过肩膀，汤姆惊讶地发现桑儿眉头微皱，便真诚地向他道歉：“哦，我很抱歉，桑儿。我完全忘了，你不想让我说起她……我刚才跟你闹着玩……没有任何不敬。”他看起来很内疚。好吧，现在桑儿也把气氛毁了。

但是桑儿会把亲密的气氛找回来，如果他蓄势待发，那么他绝对势在必行。他把汤姆调转回来，在他嘴唇上胡乱亲吻着。“你知我知，那明明是十寸。”汤姆摆出一贯的冷漠神情，“什么？之前那尺寸已经不能满足你了吗？什么时候的事？”

“很显然，自从咱俩偷着干起来开始。”汤姆笑起来。这让他更硬了，因为他没说谎，那东西十寸有余。九寸是在寒冷的环境中，而现在，非常，非常，暖和。

桑儿熟练地伸出舌头，“听着，你到底想不想让人舔你的鸡巴？”

汤姆拉上嘴巴的拉链，然后扔掉了钥匙。

“这还差不多。”桑儿坏笑着，一把脱下了这个小混蛋的裤子。

看到自己没给穿上内裤，汤姆一点也不惊讶，好像桑儿早就料到接下来会发生什么。当然了，他是个性爱狂魔，每次他们独处的时候桑儿就对他动手动脚。偶尔汤姆也乐在其中。汤姆好奇，桑儿也会舔女人的下面吗？最好别，汤姆偷偷相信他是唯一一个能让桑儿干这种事的人。毕竟，他是如此爱他。

桑儿得意的声音传来，“见到我就那么高兴吗，小汤米？你可真敏感。”他的手指环着汤姆的阴茎上下抚动，汤姆被他弄出尖锐而痴迷的声音。“我爱你这一点，宝贝，你对每一次，抚摸，都有反应。”他每说一个词都轻抚一下，撸动得缓慢而温柔。这几乎是种折磨。汤姆试着挣扎，这可不行，桑儿一只手按住汤姆的胸膛。“我还没怎么摸你呢，汤米。别太激动了，我们还没开始。”

汤姆扭动着逃离他的抚摸，声音破碎不堪，“嗯……你摸得够久了吧。”

“我知道，宝贝，我知道。”他的声音软下来。他们有多久没做爱了……大概两个星期吧。如果刨去他俩之间的灭火快炮，那么时间就更长了。上次正儿八经做爱是什么时候？该死的，桑儿自责怎么会这样。汤姆是他的头等要事，可不是什么风流韵事。想到这里，他有点难过，于是让性爱把握话语权，这是他更熟悉的领域，“让我补偿你吧。”

桑儿的脸贴在汤姆大腿内侧，深吸了一口气。汤姆。桑儿眨了眨眼。他现在完全勃起了，眼底填满了欲望。桑儿喜欢女人，甚至可以说热爱她们，没人能像桑儿那样欣赏一对漂亮的奶子。而且，他肯定不是他妈的同性恋，他只爱汤姆。汤姆一瞬间就能撩拨起他的欲望，让他忘记自己身在何处，忘记自己是谁，只剩下汤姆。这没什么，因为桑儿唯一想要的就是汤姆。汤姆这样躺在他身下，双腿大张，在他手心轻轻呻吟，让他轻易忘记自己的勃起。他只想亲吻他，亲吻他每一寸苍白的皮肤，他棕色的手覆上去与那苍白形成了鲜明的对比。天啊，汤姆会让他完蛋的。桑儿沿着他颤抖的大腿根部舔舐，饥饿地啃咬着他突出的髋骨，好像一用力就能把汤姆拆吃入腹。汤姆被他推出去，然后又猛地被拖回来。

桑儿或许能忽视自己的勃起，汤姆可不能，他思念桑儿的鸡巴，渴求它填充到自己体内。虽然汤姆也喜欢干女人，但其实他有点嫉妒她们。实话实说，大名鼎鼎的柯里昂家族的军师，更喜欢被上而不是上别人。汤姆知道今晚他没法承受桑儿的鸡巴，但他还是对它伸出手。这不仅仅是性……虽然他们最近一点也没亲热过。他是那么想念桑儿的鸡巴，以至于桑儿把他的手按住的时候，汤姆愣住了。

桑儿在他手心落下亲吻，棕色的瞳孔中闪烁着热情和爱意，“不，今晚只满足你。”

汤姆沉醉了。桑儿实在太过……他眼中的火焰……不明原因地总是让他心碎。或许是因为，那双眼睛不完全属于他……永远都不能。桑儿有妻子、孩子，而汤姆只是他的弟弟，他的军师。他们见面的机会越来越少，汤姆忙着家族事务，估计也会永远忙下去；桑儿忙着自己的小家庭，忙着徘徊在无数女人之间，忙着当好教父的长子。但是，他们之间的情感又是那么强烈，从来没有人向汤姆投来如此炽热的目光。亲生父母的影子在他心里越来越淡漠，他几乎忘记了他们的模样，但可以肯定，他们肯定没有这样看过他，怀着这样的爱意。汤姆无法回应这份爱，他没有桑儿那样强大的力量。突然间，汤姆开始害怕自己会失去那炽热的眼神，更害怕自己会因为这个想法崩溃大哭。他的眼睛已经湿润了。

这些想法自然无法传递到桑儿脑中，但是他察觉到汤姆的低沉，于是决定做些什么让汤姆分神。毫无预兆，他将整个阴茎吞入口中，汤姆尖叫出声。通常他会稍稍提示汤姆，然而看到汤姆脸上忧伤的神色立即消失，取而代之的是纯粹的快乐，他并不后悔自己这么做。汤姆在桑儿口中迅速涨大，虽然尺寸仍不及他的，桑儿对此早有准备，不至于被顶得干呕。

突然，汤姆全身僵住了，门口有脚步声。桑儿笑着抬头看他，含着他的阴茎微微颤动，汤姆不得不咬住自己的手。啊，他会咬出血的。然而桑儿却很享受他这幅表情。汤姆总是对震动无比敏感，光看着他此时的表情，桑儿几乎就要射出来了。汤姆从头到脚变得通红，这种潮红你永远别想在意大利人身上看到，幸好汤姆不是，这是桑儿唯一庆幸的地方。他的身体真色情……怪不得那么多女人喜欢。桑儿的手指在他的阴毛上打转，他对这里有奇怪的热爱。他的阴毛是金色的，桑儿从来没交往过金发的人，更不用说下面是金色。值得一提，汤姆对此的反应无比剧烈，要保持安静更难了。

敲门声越来越响，汤姆准备把桑儿推开。然而桑儿却变本加厉，他上下吞吐，缓慢地略过每一寸，几乎让人崩溃。被捉奸在床可真他妈的刺激。他用力吮吸。

“汤米，你还好吗？”是弗雷多。幸好不是过分敏锐的迈克尔。

“嗯……没事，谢谢你弗雷多。”汤姆结结巴巴地说，夹杂着明显的喘息。他希望弗雷多足够粗心，看不出什么异样。

他很幸运，弗雷多还没从酒席中清醒过来，他回复的声音含含糊糊，“好，好，没事就好。”

汤姆松了口气，以为这就行了。弗雷多不会好奇，这就足够了。更准确地说，弗雷多有点迟钝，跟他们相处这么多年，汤姆觉得自己没看错。

可惜，这次他错了。弗雷多依然站在门口，没有离开的意思，“嘿，汤米？”他轻声问。

“怎么了？”汤姆听上去有点恼火，可惜弗雷多没有捕捉到。

弗雷多磕磕绊绊地说：“那个，你真的不需要照顾吗？我感觉你病得挺严重。医生说……那个……我不知道今晚你自己行不行。”

现在，桑儿把他含得更深，吸得更用力。他总是有点莫名其妙地嫉妒弗雷多，汤姆想不通原因。弗雷多可没别的意思，他只是个担心哥哥的乖乖仔。汤姆很确定自己的声音比往常提高了八度，“别，别！我很好，弗雷多。你回去睡觉吧。”

“好吧，你要是需要什么，我就在大厅那边的卧室。迈克尔和桑儿也在这。晚安。”说完这个，弗雷多总算走了。

哦，桑儿是在这，可没帮什么忙。汤姆在他脑壳上敲了一下。但这起了反作用，桑儿加快了速度，牙齿轻轻擦过阴茎，手指紧紧扣在汤姆的大腿根部。他几乎可以预见要怎么跟特瑞沙解释，“不是那样的，宝贝。那天我的西服裤子里有蚂蚁，而我也一直没去裁缝店”。对她说谎的想法进一步点燃了他的欲火，这可真是变态。欲火熊熊燃烧，他感觉快要射了，如果是个姑娘，射得这么快可能会让他有点尴尬，但这是桑儿。他们经历了无数次，到现在桑儿对他的鸡巴就像对自己的鸡巴一样熟悉，他清楚知道他什么时候高潮。当汤姆高潮时，嘶嘶喘息从他颤抖的牙缝中溢出，手指抓住桑儿的头发，这一切都在桑儿意料之中。他吞下了每一滴，他从来没这样过。

桑儿咳嗽起来，他讨厌精液的味道。但是汤姆值得他这样做，毕竟今天他遭受了太多（有一部分还是桑儿亲手造成的）。汤姆紧紧抓住他头发的时候，他的阴茎抽动了一下。汤姆高潮的瞬间总是失去理智，变得有点野蛮，却是以桑儿喜爱的方式。几乎就这么让桑儿射了出来，然而还是不够。“汤米……”他的声音沙哑低沉，“汤米……我想，我想……。”他祈求道。是的，桑儿也有低声下气的时候，比如现在，他非常需要的时候。

汤姆沉默着点头。桑儿本没指望他回应，生病中的高潮抽走了他所有力气。

但是这就足够了。桑儿掏出自己的阴茎开始飞速撸动，这样他很快就会射出来。汤姆，汤姆，汤姆，汤姆。他看着汤姆高潮后的脸，一遍遍地念着，好像一句咒语。谁能想到这是柯里昂家那个不苟言笑的军师呢？“汤米……我可以吗？拜托。”那句“射在你脸上”不需要说出来，他们拥有这份默契。汤姆笑了笑，桑儿瞬间射了出来，撒满了他的脸颊、嘴唇、胸膛。

等呼吸变得均匀，桑儿翻身来到汤姆身边，拉过来靠在他胸膛上，汤姆现在还是像一摊胶水。“怎么样？感觉好些了吗？汤米？”

汤姆深吸了几口气，抬头笑着说：“好多了。”

“谁还会说我不适合当医生？”桑儿大笑。

“嗯，你很有天赋。”汤姆舔了舔桑儿胸上的精液，这是他的惯例。

看见汤姆灵活的小舌头，桑儿闪了闪。一切似乎很顺利，他们完全忘记了汤姆的病。冷却的精液肯定不是汤姆脆弱的肠胃能接受的东西。

不出所料，汤姆推开桑儿，跌跌撞撞地往厕所跑去。该死。一切本来好好的。桑儿呆了一会才反应过来，可是没立刻追上去，因为剧烈的高潮让他浑身无力。是他的精液让汤姆感到恶心，这已经是今天第三次惹得汤姆反胃，尽管这一次他不是故意的。他可怜的汤米。

桑儿赶过来，看见汤姆正跪在马桶边，嘴巴张开，呼吸急促。他走过去拍打他的后背，缓解汤姆的痛苦。

汤姆咳了一下，弓起背把之前喝的水以及一些白色的物体吐了出来。

尽管桑儿有具铁打的身体，但此时脸色变白了。他刚刚也吞下了些东西，那白色让他……头晕目眩。他不得不移开目光，现在他理解弗雷多的感受了。每次有人喝多，弗雷多也会跟着吐。桑儿想不起上次恶心是什么时候，这回可麻烦了。

他握住嘴巴。不能在汤姆面前这样，在他难受的时候退缩。但是他讨厌精液的味道，从十几年前他就开始吸汤姆的鸡巴，但还是没习惯那股味道。他不明白汤姆是怎么把他吸出来以后毫不费力的全吞下去。他想证明他跟汤姆一样坚强，但是却紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“蒂诺？”汤姆的声音温和，他拂去桑儿脸上的一缕卷发，“桑儿，你怎么了？”

听到汤姆温柔的声音，桑儿不由自主地睁开眼睛，看见汤姆那双漂亮的眼中闪烁着关爱的光芒。可是桑儿的眼睛当了叛徒，非要往马桶里看，这下好了，什么都晚了。

他把汤姆轻轻推开，然后手指抓住马桶的边缘，头埋进去。倒是没有汤姆那么费劲，他的嗓子被摩擦得火辣辣的。“他妈的！”缓过神来的桑儿咒骂着，今天吃的东西都付诸东流了。上帝啊，这可真不好受！一段时间内，他都不会嘲笑汤姆不能像意大利人那样善饮。胃里吐空后，他跌坐在地上，喘着粗气。

“老天啊，桑儿……”汤姆低声安慰，像极了之前的桑儿，桑儿倒是希望他能嘲笑一番，可是汤姆的声音听起来充满内疚，这有点傻气，等桑儿恢复了就会告诉他有多傻。

“我给你倒一杯水。”汤姆颤颤巍巍地站起来。

桑儿一把抓住他的手腕，差点让他摔倒。他赶紧稳住两人的身子。嘿，到底是谁照顾谁啊？！“谁……照顾……水啊？”桑儿的声音粗粝无比。

“真是个老顽固啊，桑儿。还有，是念‘谁’。”汤姆回击。

桑儿笑了笑，依然抓着他的手腕。可能把他抓伤了，但最好别。“就你会说话……机灵鬼。你怎么了？”他说话越来越流利，终于他的呼吸平复了。

“我感觉很自责，可以吗？偶尔，我也是有情感的。”汤姆委屈得快要哭出来了，这更白痴。

他的声音完全恢复如初，“是啊，但都是冒傻气的情感。你他妈的自责什么啊？”

汤姆有点生气地说：“好吧。”桑儿感觉是不是说得太重了，结果汤姆接下来说出了更加白痴的话：“是我传染了你。我生病了，应该躲得远远的，而不是和你玩舌头打结！我应该拒绝你的。”

终于，恶心感消退，桑儿抬起头来，然后把汤姆拉到他的怀里，“首先汤米，舌头打结？！你从哪学的？”他笑道，“另外，我没被你传染，还记得吗，我是西西里人。我不会生病。你知道我不喜欢精液的味道还有——”还没说完，汤姆紧紧捂住他的嘴巴，他恼怒地看了他一眼，然后听到敲门声。弗雷多回来了。他差点忘了汤姆的听力有多敏锐。这个技能对军师来说实在太管用了，不用成为教父桑儿也明白这一点。

没人回应那敲门声，接着又是一连串敲击声。

• - •-• • -•-- --- ••- --- -•-【摩斯密码翻译见本章后】

是迈克尔。弗雷多不会敲出这么稳定的声音。桑儿刚要起身应答，汤姆用恰好让他感觉到有点疼的力道捏住了他的手腕，桑儿皱眉，然后他意识到，感谢上帝汤姆真是个天才。

柯里昂家的孩子都学过摩斯密码，为了防备其中有一个被绑架。这个绝妙的点子其实和爸爸没什么关系（大概是汤姆或者迈克尔的主意）。他们甚至让康妮也跟着学，可是学到一半她就烦了，再也不听他们的指挥。现在敲门的那个是迈克尔，除了汤姆，他是最聪明的（桑儿死也不会承认），他肯定能听出桑儿和汤姆敲击声的区别。聪明的混蛋。

汤姆伸手按住桑儿的嘴唇，眼睛示意“别乱来”，然后起身离开桑儿的怀抱。汤姆冲掉了厕所，然后又轻又慢地来到卧室门前，幸亏，门锁着。

他小心谨慎地举起手，用他那种深思熟虑、准确无误的方式回答，-•-- • ••• •• •- -- --- -•- •-- •••• -•--

眨眼间，迈克尔就翻译好，迅速回复，-•-- --- ••- •-• • ••• •• -•-• -•- •• •••• • •- •-• -••

桑儿悄悄挪动到门口，不知道自己为什么还捂着嘴，他肯定不会出声。紧张的气氛让他屏住呼吸。

汤姆肯定也是这种感觉，他想了一会，-•-- • ••• -••• ••- - -••• • - - • •-• -• --- •--

迈克尔似乎并没有在意到汤姆的犹豫，就算有，他也不会表现出来。他的弟弟为什么要这么机敏？迈克尔回应，--- -•- -••• ••- - -• • -••- - - •• -- • •• -•-•- --- -- • •• -•

汤姆的脸色跟见鬼了似的。显然，迈克尔说了些什么让他心惊胆战。桑儿尽可能快地翻译，“好的”“但是”“下”……“一次”“我”“进”“来”。桑儿脸也白了。哦，该死！糟糕了。真的糟糕了！汤姆警觉地盯着门，向后退了退。几秒后，担心汤姆晕倒的桑儿站起了来。汤姆猛地转过头来看着他，紧紧抓着他的手，用眼神向桑儿大喊。桑儿一动不动地站着，向汤姆传递力量。

汤姆深呼吸，再次面向门板，他的神情放松了些，••• --- •-• •-• -•-- -•• •• -•• •••-- •- -•- • -•-- --- ••-

这个回答所用的时间好像超过了迈克尔的预期，因为他立刻回应了一个，-• ---。过了会，迈克尔又敲下回复，•• -•-• •- •-• • - --- --

过于紧张的桑儿已经顾不得翻译，而汤姆的脸色却逐渐缓和了下来。汤姆的脸上挂上了大大的笑容，浑身上下似乎都充满了活力，他一反常态地快速回应道，•••• ••- --•，迈克尔的话肯定让他非常开心。汤姆在门上画了个笑脸，手指格外小心，以防迈克尔误认成摩斯密码。

长长的一段停顿，迈克尔也在门上回了一个笑脸。然而，桑儿却皱起眉头，他一直嫉妒迈克尔熟练运用摩斯密码的能力。所有的柯里昂男孩都学会了，但只有迈克尔和汤姆用得最熟。小时候，他俩会完全用摩斯密码对话，有时候聊好几个小时。那时候他没意识到自己在嫉妒，他只记得很恼怒，因为汤姆是他最好的朋友。他们因此打过架，最后桑儿留给迈克尔一个乌眼青。汤姆赶上去拉住迈克尔，弗雷多拉着桑儿（不过他主要是不想让自己受伤）。汤姆好歹劝住迈克尔别向妈妈告状。可是桑儿一点也不后悔打了自己的小弟弟，因为过几天他们继续搞摩斯密码那一套！

迈克尔又敲下••• •-•• • • •--•的时候，汤姆的笑容变得更灿烂了，然而桑儿可没那么高兴。隔着门，他听到迈克尔的手跟汤姆的手贴在一起，这让他庆幸自己的嘴紧紧捂着。

他俩这样贴着不知道过去了多久，桑儿眼看就要喊出来了，这时汤姆敲，--- -•-，然后画了最后一个笑脸，桑儿猜应该是最后一个，终于迈克尔也回了笑脸，走了。

汤姆再次对着门笑了笑，然而转过身，向桑儿慢慢走来，他的脸又绷得紧紧的，几乎瘫倒在桑儿怀里，脸埋进他的胸膛。他手指哆嗦着，在桑儿肩膀上敲击，- --- --- -•-• •-•• ---••• •

不用翻译，桑儿就知道汤姆说的是“差一点”。他激动地点点头，这件事恐怖程度快要赶上露西·曼西妮以为自己怀孕那次。话虽如此，迈克尔是他的兄弟，会把他和汤姆的秘密带进坟墓；然而露西是个婊子，她那对胸脯是他唯一看得上的地方。她会把事情宣扬得人尽皆知。

自然，桑德拉知道露西的存在，或许不知道具体是谁，但她知道桑儿身边肯定有像露西这样的姑娘。她甚至怂恿这种事。桑儿对桑德拉的爱也不是风花雪月的那种，她更像是他的好朋友，所以他们对孩子都很好。他们理解彼此，她受不了他的大鸡巴，他的欲望也没法从她那里得到满足。桑儿有时候怀疑，她仅仅对他的鸡巴有意见，而是对所有鸡巴有意见。这些年来，偶尔他怀疑她更喜欢女人，但无论如何，他尊重她的选择，不会多问。她有权享有隐私，毕竟，桑儿的床伴她从不过问。尽管如此，桑德拉肯定不会同意他把别人弄怀孕了。他不想让她生气。

但是，汤姆……汤姆……绝对不能让桑德拉知道汤姆。一个男人……就算她喜欢女人，她也不会理解他和汤姆，和自己的兄弟。汤姆让桑儿不惜一切，甚至愿意抛弃桑德拉，她不能知道这些。

怀里的汤姆长舒了一口气，把桑儿从胡思乱想中拉回来。他微笑着仰视桑儿，在他肩膀上敲，••• •- ••-• •。过了一会，他们听到迈克尔的房门关上了。汤姆微笑荡漾开来，在桑儿嘴唇上迅速吻了一下，轻声说：“安全啦。”

桑儿收紧双臂，对着怀抱里的人微笑，“感谢上帝，你真是个天才。”

汤姆在他怀里动了动，好让自己更舒服点，他们靠得更近，“或许，是你太白痴了。”

桑儿轻轻在他额头上敲了一下，汤姆叫出声，他赶紧摸了摸，“或许是你太混蛋了。”感觉到汤姆似乎还在发抖，他加深了拥抱。出人意料的是，汤姆没再回嘴，而是快乐地轻哼着，他承认自己是个混蛋，不然怎么能当个好律师？他看起来精疲力竭，桑儿亲了亲他的额头，把他抱回床上，给他盖上毯子，然后自己也钻进去，搂着汤姆的肩膀。

汤姆依偎着他，问：“你留下过夜吗？”声音里有淡淡的忧伤。天啊，他们多久没有互相抱在一起睡觉了？现在他们顶多是在衣柜里抽时间干一发，高潮太过急迫，根本谈不上享受，甚至索然无味。桑儿有时候会射在汤姆里面，留下标记；汤姆会咬他的脖子，吸他的鸡巴，完事后各自穿好衣服，互相整理整理领带，分头离开，跟没事人似的回到之前他们的工作上去。他们互相大笑、打闹，拍拍彼此的后背，分享一个男子气概的拥抱，亲吻彼此的脸颊。他送汤姆去别的女人那里，然后回家或者跟别的姑娘上床的时候想着汤姆。幸运的话，第二天他们还能见面，不是做爱，仅仅见到彼此就是一种恩惠；也有可能好几天见不着。他们是多么厌恶这种事啊。所以，不出所料汤姆会认为他应该回家，这让他心都碎了。

“我会留下。”桑儿温柔地说。

汤姆把他那边的床头灯关掉，然后转过头来说：“你确定？”他语气谨慎，好像不抱任何希望。但在即使黑暗中，桑儿也看得出他渴望让他留下。

“你休想把我撵走。”他含着笑意。他是认真的，谁也不能让他离开汤姆，在他需要他的时候。

汤姆皱了皱眉，担心地说：“不行，你不能留下。要怎么跟家里人说？”汤姆或许比桑儿本人更在乎他的婚姻。

桑儿想了一会。桑德拉根本不会过问。汤姆总是警告他别养成对她撒谎的习惯，他确实没有。桑德拉根本不想知道他不在家的时候干什么去了，他也根本不用撒谎。不过汤姆没错，有个不在场证明更好。“我不是也难受了吗？你自己说我被传染了，咱们在一起的时间多，早晚会传染上。弗雷多没事真是个奇迹，你知道他多么不堪一击，跟个软桃子似的。”桑儿感觉自己挺机灵，大笑起来。以前总是汤姆设计谎言，这个人比谁都会掩藏秘密。

桑儿看起来有点病恹恹的，这个理由或许可以。“但你为什么不回家呢？生病了不应该最好由你的妻子照顾吗？”他快速反应，好像把自己带入到桑儿妻子的角色中。这要是真的，桑儿可没法背着一个如此聪明的老婆出轨。

桑儿表示无所谓，显然没有汤姆那么担忧，于是就哄着汤姆说：“我刚刚才感到难受，留在大宅里等医生来，他说我是流感。我怕回家传染了孩子们。要是明天他们发现我在你房间里，我也有理由，因为我怕传染了家里其他人，所以和你隔离在一起。”

“挺不错，但你怎么不在你自己房间里隔离？”

有时候汤姆聪明反被聪明误。桑儿快被他惹毛了：“因为我病得太重，上吐下泻，动弹不得。你不得不扶我上床。天啊，有这么个兄弟真是我的福气！”

终于，汤姆被说服了，“好吧，好吧。”他轻声笑着，蜷缩在桑儿胸膛上。睡意侵袭，他迷上眼睛，一会儿又睁开，“哦对了，你怎么跟特瑞沙说的？她一直没来吗？”当汤姆苏醒的时候，发现特瑞沙不在身边，既放松又迷惑。现在他估计应付不来，特瑞沙复杂多了。

“老一套呗。你病得动弹不得。别担心，几个小时前我就把她赶走了。”

“没事的，没事的。”看到汤姆惊慌失措地盯着他，桑儿赶紧解释，“我知道你不喜欢说谎，我没骗她。医生说你至少要卧床两周。”本来这些事应该在汤姆一醒来就告诉他，可是他没控制住自己的脾气，然后一切都失控了。“医生说过量的工作把你累坏了，所以才得了流感，还这么严重。我完全赞同。你需要休息休息，从工作中脱身出来，暂时不当军师了……”

“什么？！”桑儿被汤姆的怒吼打断。

桑儿捂住他的嘴，用气声说：“嘘——！你想让迈克尔闯进来吗？老天，现在是谁大吵大闹啊？咱们在这里睡一晚还说得清，但是他们进来看见两个人都是裸体怎么解释？你就卸任一两周，老头子这么决定是为了让你快点好起来。你不会真的认为柯里昂少了你一个月就分崩离析了吧？克莱门扎收拾你的烂摊子，至少还有家族里的老人撑着。没有你，我们都很难过。”桑儿从汤姆脸上看到不认同的表情，又补充道：“另外，迈克尔也会在这待几天，他好像荣誉退役了还是怎么的。他是个好孩子，要是克莱门扎哪里做的不合适，他会来帮忙的。爸爸信任他，他也足够机灵。你知道的，柯里昂没了你，我们就指望麦奇。”

桑儿以为自己安抚成功了，但是汤姆怒道：“我知道他很聪明，还记得吗？我教过他。不像某些人，他听得进去我的话。”桑儿当然记得。看到汤姆和迈克尔这两个聪明的孩子，一天到晚凑在一起，在一张小桌子上紧紧地挨着学习，他简直嫉妒得发狂。汤姆继续说：“这正是我担心的。他聪明，又是血统纯正的意大利人，家族里早晚会发现他比我更适合做军师。等我一无是处了，家族还能留我多久呢？”听到这话，一开始桑儿几乎笑起来，但他发现汤姆是认真的。

“他妈的别这么说，汤米。你和我们一样都是柯里昂家的，都是爸爸的得力助手。我说迈克尔来只是帮帮忙而已，这不是他想要的。你知道的，他不愿意掺和家族事务。就算有朝一日他加入进来，那也是负责行动而不是策划。他的意大利血统正是不能成为军师的原因。汤米，你是柯里昂的决胜法宝。别的家族不能像我们这样思考，也不能操纵我们，这都是因为你在背后布局。没人有你这样的远见。”或许有点夸大事实，但桑儿确实是这么想的。汤姆是他这辈子见过最精明能干的人。“就算你不当军师，家族也绝不会抛弃你。从几岁起你就是柯里昂家族的关键人物啦？16岁？那还是你成为律师前的事。你忘了自己是多么优秀，他们宁愿把我赶出去也不会考虑你。”

汤姆拉过他来，深深地吻住了他，笑容满面。不知道为什么，在别人面前态度可怕的桑儿，却总能说出汤姆爱听的话。“对于一个在生意上甚少露面的人来说，你这些话实在太夸张了。你今天差点把老克莱门扎给点着了。”汤姆开玩笑。他不是个爱开玩笑的人，但在桑儿面前却是家常便饭，俏皮话是跟桑儿交流的最佳方式。

桑儿回吻着他，“这么说来柯里昂家你是那个绝顶聪明的，迈克尔是惹人喜欢的，我是风趣幽默的。”

汤姆说：“要是你认为自己幽默，说明你是个大傻蛋。”

“那是弗雷多的头衔。我可不能抢了他的。”话一说出口，汤姆就变了脸色。

汤姆重重抽打了桑儿的屁股，“闭嘴。不允许你这样说他。”弗雷多总是能让汤姆心软，或许是因为他了解那种无法融入的感觉。汤姆同情他，相比他这个“外人”，弗雷多似乎更不被接受。弗雷多很贴心，可家族不需要这个。他没有汤姆机敏，没有桑儿强壮，没有康妮漂亮，没有迈克尔忠诚。尽管如此，他对兄弟姐妹关爱备至，对汤姆也情同手足，就为了这个汤姆愿意维护他。“弗雷多是个好人，他比我们都善良。他对你没有威胁，你干嘛总是嫉妒他？作为大哥，你应该保护他才对。”

桑儿眼睛眯了眯，“废话，你倒说说我什么时候没护着他！什么时候让他受伤过？汤姆，我爱我的家人，别说的好像我不爱他们一样！”质疑桑儿对家人的爱，无疑是一种羞辱。

柯里昂重视家里每一个人，桑儿更是如此，这他知道，“没说你不爱他，我说的是你为什么要嫉妒他。桑儿，你知道我在说什么，瞒不过我。”汤姆愿意把话说开，而桑儿更倾向于做内心斗争，避而不谈。

桑儿低声说，“因为他喜欢你。”

汤姆翻白眼，“弗雷多谁都喜欢。”

“你知道我的意思，他爱你。别装傻了，汤姆。”

他叹了口气，“就算如此，那也碍不着你什么事。他和我亲近是因为我是唯一认真对待他的人。”

桑儿拉进他们的距离，“那我也不分享。”

“桑儿，你这话说得可真有意思，我跟半个纽约的女人分享你，我可没抱怨。”汤姆回道。

桑蒂诺·柯里昂是个非常、非常火爆的人，直白地说，他就是个顽固的混蛋。因此，好多人觉得他不讲道理——甚至父亲也这么想——他们也懒得跟他讲道理。但汤姆知道这不是真的，桑儿有时候也是可以晓之以理的，尽管会费些功夫。肉眼可见，桑儿的肩膀放松了，“好吧，或许弗雷多才是有趣的那个，你是聪明的，迈克尔是受宠的，我是最帅的。”

汤姆微笑着，依偎着桑儿，闭上了眼睛，“可以，我没意见。”桑儿发出心满意足的叹息，他胸前轰隆隆的震动让汤姆昏昏欲睡。

汤姆睡着了。真好，他需要这个。难以置信的是，桑儿竟然试图破坏他的睡眠，他控制不住，“汤米？”他问。

“嗯？”睡意模糊的回应。

“刚才迈克尔跟你说的是什么？”他小心谨慎地问。

“你说什么？”汤姆咕哝道，半睡半醒。

“让你听了乐开了花，什么这么好笑？”

汤姆说：“别告诉我你现在连迈克尔都嫉妒。”

这是自然，桑儿没说话。他恳求道：“拜托，你就告诉我吧。”

“好吧，”汤姆叹气，“他说‘我关心汤姆’满意了吧。”

哦，气氛一点也没缓和，甚至更糟糕了。他一个劲儿地往坏处想，“哦。”他干巴巴地说，压抑着怒火。

这件事不说明白，汤姆是不会睡安稳觉的，他气冲冲地向桑儿解释：“作为兄弟，桑儿！作为兄弟！这对我很重要。我跟你一直是好朋友，但迈克尔是你们当中最难相处的。他这么说让我格外感动，这是个里程碑。”

这些情感桑儿其实很清楚，所以他知道自己问的问题很傻，“你怎么知道他以兄弟的身份关心你？”

“因为，桑儿，”汤姆声音阴沉，“他正在跟一个姑娘正儿八经地谈着恋爱。就是我们今早上碰见的那个！”

汤姆完全有理由心烦意乱，今天是个痛苦的日子。他心力交瘁。在他快要睡着的时候，桑儿妒火中烧。与愤怒相比，嫉妒更加疯狂。嫉妒比愤怒更能坏事。

他多想咬住舌头，可是话已经溜了出来，“我娶了个姑娘，也没挡着和你亲热。你还是我俩的伴郎。”

哦，妈的。不，不！他怎么可以说这种话？！他祈祷能收回刚才一切，上帝啊，收回去吧！什么人会对所爱之人喷出这样恶毒的言词？他感觉到怀里的汤姆僵住了，他的伤心清晰可辨。他真希望桑德拉来缝上他的嘴。

“滚。”汤姆的声音沉着冷静。

哦，桑儿闯大祸了。“汤米……我很抱歉……求你了，听我说……”

“滚！”汤姆气喘吁吁。

桑儿的理智告诉他不要动怒。他从床上一跃而起，抓起裤子胡乱往上套。穿上裤子，他随便从床上捡了一件衬衫——不在乎是他的还是汤姆的——往门口快步走去，手放在门把上的时候，听见汤姆在背后叫他，他急切地回过头去。

“你也舔逼吗，就像舔鸡巴那样？”汤姆不知道为什么选了这么个问题。他不相信桑儿竟会这样对他，好像他是那些女人一样。汤姆不是女人，不是桑儿的玩具。在桑儿结婚之前，他们早就在一起了。该死的，他拥有桑儿的第一次！让桑儿第一次体验操屁股的就是他。13岁开始，桑儿就趁保姆不在的时候，在走廊上操一些年龄大点的女孩（汤姆在一边看）。但是汤姆的第一次也是属于桑儿的。心里想着这些，汤姆不知道自己是怎么问出这个问题的。

桑儿看起来很迷惑。过了一会，他理了理头绪，回答：“你说什么呢？我永远不会对别人那样，除了你，也只有你。因为我爱你。”

啊，桑儿说的就像这是世界上最显而易见的事，所以，汤姆猜的没错。“很好。”他轻柔地评价。今晚他可以纠缠不休，难以入眠；也可以置之不理，然后搂着一个性感的、意大利牌私人小火炉入睡，选择很简单。“那好吧，快给我滚到床上来。”汤姆转过头去，不去看桑儿是否愿意。

桑儿有点懵——汤姆自己也是——但几秒钟之后，他就感受到桑儿熟悉的重量压在床上。汤姆用胳膊环住桑儿，转头看见他心事重重，便明智地没有说话，只是静静地搂住他。汤姆感受到桑儿胸膛里砰砰的跳动，他开始明白自己为什么要这么做——他爱桑儿，于是他说：“桑儿，我爱你。但你不许再那样对待我，好像我是什么婚外情，你明白吗？你是我的，我是你的。”汤姆实在筋疲力尽，不想带着怒意入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦，桑儿如果你觉得露西的怀孕让你难堪，别担心，那个孩子以后会大放光彩。（邪恶一笑）摩斯密码的翻译如下：  
> 迈克尔：你还好吗  
> 汤姆：是的 怎么了  
> 迈克尔：你病了 我听见  
> 汤姆：是的 但好多了  
> 迈克尔：好的 但下次我进来  
> 汤姆：抱歉 吵醒你了吗  
> 迈克尔：没有  
> 迈克尔：我关心汤姆  
> 汤姆：抱抱  
> 迈克尔：睡吧  
> 汤姆：好的  
> 汤姆：差一点  
> 汤姆：安全啦
> 
> 译注：摩斯密码如果有错误也欢迎指出！毕竟粘贴好几遍难免有错误。


End file.
